1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchair construction. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved wheelchair construction having removably interconnectable leg elevating supports and a removably interconnectable reclining back support.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Most commercially available wheelchairs have a relatively standard supporting structure. The supporting structure is typically constructed of lightweight metal tubing and includes side frames, a mainframe to which wheels, arm supports and push handles are connected. A seat and back is also carried by the mainframe for supporting the patient in a generally upright seated position. Removably connected to the front members of the mainframe are patient foot supports which support the feet of the patient while seated in the wheelchair. These supports can usually be removed or swung to one side when the patient rises from or is being seated in the wheelchair.
The back support generally comprises upper and lower back support subassemblies. The lower back support subassembly is typically disposed between upwardly extending portions of the rear members of the mainframe and functions to support the lower portion of the patient's back in a substantially upright position so as to maintain correct posture. The upper back support subassembly is usually pivotally connected to the rear members of the mainframe and is movable between a downwardly folded stowed position and an upwardly extending support position wherein the upper back support is substantially coplanar with the lower back support. Typically the push handles extend rearwardly from the upper extremities of the upper back support subassembly.
The patient leg elevating attachment of the preferred form of the present invention is removable connected directly to rigid connector brackets which are provided on the front members of the mainframe. These brackets normally support the standard wheelchair foot supports but also accept the leg elevating attachment when the foot supports have been removed. Similarly, the novel, rearwardly sloping back support attachment of the present invention is provided with angular shaped connector portions that are telescopically receivable directly within the tubular rear members of the wheelchair mainframe. Accordingly, the accessories of the present invention are uniquely designed to be directly usable with wheelchairs of standard construction without the necessity of in any way modifying the basic wheelchair construction.
Applicant is aware of the following patents which describe various types of wheelchair attachments and modifications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,836 issued to Gerber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,904 issued to Britz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,577 issued to La Rue; U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,269 issued to Keil; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,938 issued to Kristensson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,864 issued to Gates.